talking does you good
by Little Miss MmMm
Summary: my version of why Remus and Tonks really got together...it's a bit twisted...OH and Sirius isn't dead enjoy! and you can review...if you really want to...rated for safety!


**Disclaimer:** Okay guys, you know the deal, I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, blah de blah yeah, you get it, right?

_Come on Remus, concentrate!_But no matter how much the werewolf tried, his mind would float back to think about his torturous dilemma.

Tonks was due back any second to leave in a report … he really didn't want to face her. She was a stunningly beautiful young woman, extremely charismatic – Remus could not deny that. He just wished that she wasn't in love with him. He couldn't keep telling her that he didn't want a relationship with her without the real reason getting out.

Sure enough, he heard a cracking noise out in the hallway, which was an indication of Tonks's arrival.

"Hello?" she called softly. "Anybody home?"

Sighing, Remus stood up and opened the door. "Hey," he whispered.

Her face brightened and she came into the room with Remus, closing the door so that they could talk freely without waking Sirius's mother and other ancestors.

"Well, here's my report. I'm gonna head home now and take a long sleep. How are you doing?" Tonks spoke almost breathlessly.

Not meeting her eyes, Remus answered briskly, "I just have to think of a back-up plan in case this one goes wrong … then I'll be off again."

Although he wasn't looking at her, he thought he felt her face fall.

"How long will you be gone this time?" she asked.

Remus opened his mouth to reply but before he could speak, Tonks cut across him. "Remus, why can't we be together? You know that your age doesn't matter to me, and I can deal with your being a werewolf!" She stared at him hopelessly.

He determinedly watched a spider play around his feet and when he didn't answer, he heard Tonks give an angry sob. "Give this to Professor Dumbledore for me, please," she said forcefully, thrusting a thick roll of parchment into his hand.

"Nymphadora!" She turned round, glaring at him. He faltered slightly. "Sorry, I meant, Tonks."

"What?" she spat.

"I'm going to tell you why we can not be a couple. I -," he hesitated. "I'm in – in love with someone else," he said very quickly.

Tonks's jaw dropped. "Oh," she said, looking crestfallen. "Well, does she know?"

Remus looked at her shiftily. "That's the other thing … it's not a she …" he turned his head away, scared of how Tonks would react to this. After a few moments of silence, he couldn't bear it any longer and looked at her. She looked only slightly shocked, but thoughtful, too. "It's Sirius, isn't it?"

Remus was stunned. Had he been that obvious? Desperately embarrassed, he nodded slowly. _At least she understands_, he thought.

"Does he know?" she asked again.

"No way!" Remus replied. "He'd probably be disgusted and shoot me down or something!"

Tonks shook her head. "I don't think so," she said, frowning. "You two seem to have an incredible bond … you'd never know, he might feel the same."

Remus shrugged. "I doubt it. Anyway, now you know why we can't be together."

She nodded. Then suddenly she grinned and looked at him mischievously.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well …" she began. "We … we _could _be together!"

Remus stared at her, exasperated. "Didn't you hear me? I'm in love with a man!"

Tonks giggled. "Yes, but you don't want anyone to know that, do you?" she said slyly.

Remus pondered for a moment. "Okay, what exactly are you suggesting?"

"Well, I'd give anything to be with you, even if you had no romantic feelings for me, and if you want to cover up that you're gay then –,"

"Hold on a second," Remus interrupted hotly, "let's get one thing straight. I'm NOT gay! I'm just in love with a man, but in general, I do go for women!"

Tonks smirked. "Okay, whatever you say Remus, but either way, you want to cover up the fact that you're in love with Sirius, right? So, if we say we're together, no-one will suspect … and it would make me so incredibly happy!"

"Well …" Remus contemplated. "I'd be scared of hurting you … because you know I won't be able to return your love, possibly ever …"

"No, it's okay! Really! Look, I think you should tell Sirius how you feel, and then if he feels the same, you two could build a relationship and use me as a cover up! Listen, Remus – I'm offering!"

She looked so hopeful and happy with her plan. Slowly, he nodded and she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him. When she pulled away, her hair was vivid, bubble-gum pink. Remus smiled.

Once she had left, he decided he would take her advice and talk to Sirius. _At least if he doesn't feel the same, I can try to get over him and maybe even learn to love Tonks …_

A few weeks later, Mrs Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Bill were just finishing their dinner. Leaving his plate in the sink, Sirius walked towards the door saying, "Thanks, Molly, that was delicious." She beamed. "I'm going upstairs to feed Buckbeak," he continued, giving Remus a look that made him choke on his last forkful of beans.

Sirius left the kitchen and Remus felt a sudden feeling of loss and desperation to be reunited with the man who had just left the table. Imitating Sirius and putting his plate in the sink, he also thanked Molly and before leaving the kitchen, he caught sight of Tonks smirking at the corner of the kitchen where Buckbeak's food was sitting. Catching her eye, Remus put his finger to his lips and grinned mischievously, a grin which she returned, her eyes twinkling.

Quietly making his way up the stairs, Remus saw Sirius waiting for him at the top, on the highest floor. When he reached him, Sirius grabbed the front of Remus's robes, pulling him into a hard, passionate kiss, and began stumbling backwards through an open doorway, pulling Remus with him.

Once they were inside the empty room, lips still stuck together, Remus reached behind him, shut the door and using non-verbal, wand-less magic, locked it.

Returning his hands to Sirius's body, one on his shoulder and the other grasping his chest, Remus moved even closer to him. Then the fun began …


End file.
